halofandomcom-20200222-history
McFarlane Toys/Halo 4 Series 2
McFarlane Toys announced the new lineup of the Halo 4 ''Series 2 action figures that has been released in October 2013. This series brings in new characters and menacing enemies that you encounter in Halo 4''. Each figure includes Halo 4 ''unlock codes for exclusive content for the game. Individual Packs John-117 The latest figure of John-117 features an all-new weapon, the ARC-920, also known as the Railgun. As an added bonus, John-117 also comes with a free Micro Ops figure of Cortana, as well as the in-game "Riptide" weapon skin for the Assault Rifle. Elite Ranger The Elites are back in ''Halo 4, including the popular Ranger variant as depicted in Halo: Reach. Elite Rangers feature a fully-sealed environment suit and an airtight helmet with clear visor, perfect for extra-vehicular activity in the vacuum of space. The Elite Ranger figure comes with the redesigned version of the Beam Rifle, as well as the in-game "Chill" weapon skin for the Storm Rifle. Storm Jackal The Kig-Yar, commonly known as Jackals, return in Halo 4 as part of the alien Covenant that continues to threaten humanity and the UNSC. The Storm Jackal features the new, more reptilian look seen in Halo 4. This figure includes the redesigned version of the Covenant Carbine weapon, as well as the in-game "Engage" weapon skin for the Covenant Carbine. Spartan Scout (Rust) The fan-favorite Scout armor, previously seen in both Halo 3 and Halo: Reach, returns in an updated, yet instantly recognizable form for the Spartan-IVs of the UNSC Infinity in Halo 4. The Spartan Scout figure features a rust paint scheme and comes equipped with the Sticky Detonator weapon, as well as the in-game "Toxic" armor skin for the Scout armor. Spartan CIO (Violet) An all-new Spartan armor type making its debut in Halo 4, the Spartan CIO is instantly recognizable by its distinctive helmet with three optical sensors. This brand-new Spartan figure is clad in violet armor and comes with the latest version of the Designated Marksman Rifle, a popular mid-range UNSC weapon first introduced in Halo: Reach, as well as the in-game "Ruin" skin for the CIO armor in Halo 4. Spartan Warrior (GameStop Exclusive) Featuring a steel and red GameStop-themed custom armor skin, this Halo 4 Spartan Warrior was created exclusively for the GameStop PowerUp Rewards program (not available in stores). Figure includes an Assault Rifle and features 27 points of articulation. Spartan CIO (Walgreens Exclusive) McFarlane Toys brings another Spartan C.I.O figure with a primary steel color plus a secondary color of green. This Walgreens exclusive comes with a DMR (Designated Marksman Rifle) as well as a bonus content game code to unlock the Bones skin for the DMR in Halo 4. '' Deluxe Box Sets The Didact The enemy of ''Halo 4 is now available with this new series of Halo toys! With his High-Tec Forerunner armor, this enemy of choice will be great to complete anyone's Halo 4 collection. The figure will stand at 9 inches tall and will have 29 points of articulation and a removeable helmet. This figure will include the in-game "Refractive" skin for both the Venator armor and the Suppressor weapon. Gallery CP. H4 Series 2.jpg|The series 2 action figures. Note: Thomas Lasky figure has been cancelled. Related Pages *McFarlane Toy Company *McFarlane Toys/Halo 4 Series 1 Sources *http://www.spawn.com/news/news6.aspx?id=13917 *http://www.spawn.com/toys/product.aspx?product=4706 *http://www.spawn.com/news/news2.aspx?id=13915 Category:Halo 4 Category:Action Figures